MLP Aventura fuera de Casa
by FlameTheDragon
Summary: Cuando una chica estaba aburrida en su casa pasando el dia, una extraña luz proveniente de su computadora cambiara su vida. Ella emprenderá una larga aventura para ayudar a 6 grandes amigas a regresar a su hogar.


**Capitulo 1: El extraño encuentro**

Era una tarde de verano, estaba jugando en mi computador. Como a nadie de mis amigas y amigos les gusta MLP, yo solo veía como ese lindo mundo de colores crecía y se hacía cada vez más hermoso, cuando mi mundo empeoraba. Mientras veía capítulos de MLP, mi computador se apagó repentinamente. Habitualmente se me había apagado, así que no me preocupe. Intente de encenderlo y no prendía, pensé que era una falla técnica así que me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, encendí de nuevo mi "PC" y este emitió un gran destello. Pensé que mi computador tenía algún virus que provocaba esto, pero después me fije que mi computador empezó a flotar en el aire. Me asusté mucho, no sabía qué hacer. Lo primero que pensé fue llamar a carabineros pero no me creerían, después pensé en llamar a mi mamá pero me podría mandar al manicomio…..Muy rápidamente mi computador cayó al suelo y una luz muy potente cubrió mi casa y tal vez probablemente todo el condominio. Esa luz me segó por completo. Al poder ver mejor vi que unas 6 manchas de diferentes colores, que, muy extrañadas me miraron a mí también.

Una de las manchas me hablo

"¿Hola como estas?2-me dijo una mancha rosada-"mi nombre es Pinkie pie y ellas son"...-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando una mancha morada dijo:

"Hey Pinkie, no digas nuestros nombres, puede ser una secuas de Discord".

Yo no soy nadie de Discord -dije defendiéndome- yo soy Josefina y ustedes son...po-po-po ponys... tartamudeando por la emoción!

Y tu como lo sabes!?- me dijo una pony de pelo arcoíris -Por qué las he visto- Respondí

Sé que tú eres Rainbow Dash- dije a la pony competitiva y leal, de pelo arcoíris-Tu eres Rarity (le dije a una unicornio vanidosa y gentil, de pelo morado y pelaje blanco), tú eres fluttershy (le dije a una Pegaso tímida y muy solidaria, de pelaje amarillo), tú eres Apple Jack ( le dije a una pony granjera y honesta, de pelaje naranjo),tu eres Pinkie Pie( le dije a una pony rosa, alegre y divertida, de Pelo olor a algodón de azúcar) y tú eres Twilight Sparkle ( le dije a la última unicornio morada que es inteligente y muy estudiosa.

Todas la ponys me miraron con cara de susto, por toda la información que sabía sobre ellas. Haber terroncito, cómo sabes todo eso?- me pregunto Apple Jack-Porque ustedes son de un programa de televisión y todo el mundo entero las conoce- les dije a las ponys.

Ellas no dijeron nada, y tampoco expresaban nada en sus caras. Pinkie me pregunto: Y sabes todo de nosotras?-pregunto entusiasmada.-mmm…. Sé que tu nombre verdadero es Pinkamena Diane Pie y tienes de mascota a un bebe cocodrilo llamado Gummy. Rarity dijo: Tú nombre es Pinkamena?! , que clase de nombre es ese!

Tienes algún problema con mi nombre! –dijo Pinkie enojada.

Twilight dijo: NO PELEEN!, no es tiempo de pelear chicas!.-Gracias Twili-dije yo aliviada.

Y que sabes sobre mí, eh?- dijo rainbow. Sé que tu rainplocion sónica izo que todas tus amigas tuvieran su cutiemarck incluyéndote –Dije yo.

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que dije. También sé que tienes una hermana adoptiva llamada Scootaloo.-agregue

Twilight dijo: Es sorprendente todo lo que sabes pero, sabes tú como regresar a Equestria?.-Creo que si-dije-creo que hay que ir a a ver a su creadora y decirle que están conmigo

Todas dijeron: QUE ES ?!.-es de donde ustedes vienen- respondí

No bobita, nosotras venimos de Equestria-dijo Pinkie.- Si se, pero Equestria está ubicada en .-les dije

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-dijeron todas.

Y exactamente, dónde estamos?.- dijo Fluttershy.- ahora están en mi habitación, o sea en Santiago Chile.-Que es Liche, terroncito?-me pregunto Apple Jack.- Es Chile y es el país donde estamos ahora.-dije.-Tengo una idea chicas, que tal si yo las voy a dejar a , que les parece?.-agregue

Todas las ponis se reunieron en un círculo y empezaron una charla. Y qué tal si es una simuladora-Dijo Rainbow.-No creo que lo sea, yo creo que es un lobo de leña.-dijo fluttershy.- como va a hacer un lobo de leña si ni siquiera tiene colmillos.- dijo Twilight

Pero hay que confiar chicas, porque yo quiero volver a casa.-Dijo Apple Jack.-Es verdad además tengo que atender mi taller, tengo muchos pedidos atrasados y mi pobre Opall me debe extrañar.-Dijo Rarity preocupada.

Además se ve muy muy muy amigable!.- Dijo Pinkie saltando!.-Bueno Chicas, démosle una oportunidad, es la única que nos puede llevar a Casa.- dijo Twilight

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y me dijo Twilight: Muy bien iremos contigo Jose

Muy bien partiremos ahora, iré por unas cosas y nos vamos ok?.-Dije yo a las pony.-pónganse cómodas mientras voy por mis cosas.-Agregue.

Fui por mi mochila y empecé a buscar mis cosas para empezar el viaje .Guarde un botiquín de emergencias, unas galletas, unas chaquetas, un mapa, una navaja, 900.000 pesos, un celular y mi scuter que se puede encoger. Volví corriendo a mi habitación y me doy cuenta de que mi velador está en el suelo y todo "patas arriba". CHICAS QUE LE HICIERON A MI HABITACIÓN! .- dije furiosa.-Es que tu dijiste que nos pusiéramos cómodas e hice una FIESTA!.-dijo Pinkie saltando en mi cama

Ahhh… bueno está bien, pero vamos ya.- dije yo calmándome un poco.

Salimos de mi pieza y empecé a escribir una nota que decía: "Querida Familia, voy a a dejar a unas grandes amigas. No me esperen, tal vez me demore unos cuantos días, semanas o meses, pero años no.

Los quiero mucho, cuídense y saquen a pasear a mi perro.

Los amo y adora Jose 3"

Puse la nota en la entrada de la casa y nos fuimos. Salimos del condominio y caminamos un poco y en eso pensé: "si alguien las ve, pueden hacerles experimentos". Entonces les dije: Chicas, más adelante hay un supermercado, yo iré a comprar unas cosas, mientras ustedes se quedan detrás de los basureros.

No somos basura.-me dijo Fluttershy.

-Si lo se, ustedes son lo mejor y jamás serán basura, pero tienen que estar ahí escondidas mientras compro cosas.-le dije a fluttershy mirándola a los ojos. Ella me sonrió tímidamente. Espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo. Les dije mirándolas mientras iba al supermercado.

Las ponys hablaban sobre esta gran aventura cuando Apple Jack dijo: oye Rainbow, apuesto a que no puedes hacer una Rainplocion sónica con los ojos cerrados.

Obviamente Apple Jack, pero también en diez segundos.-dijo Rainbow con una mirada confiada. En ese instante Rainbow voló al cielo y cuando estaba a la altura de las nubes más altas, se lanzó contra el suelo. En eso un fuerte sonido de explosión que se escuchó por todo el grande sector del supermercado.

Yo estaba comprando cuando escuche el ruido, toda la gente empezó a correr o/y a gritar. Yo en vez de eso, corrí fuera del supermercado y vi el arcoíris más

lindo del mundo. Al principio no entendía porque el arcoíris izo el sonido de un trueno, pero después entendí que Rainbow había hecho una Rainplocion Sónica, corrí donde las ponys y escuche: Vez Apple Jack gané la apuesta.-dijo Rainbow jadeando

No es cierto, dije con los ojos cerrados y los tenías abiertos, así que yo gané la apuesta. Dijo Apple Jack

No es cierto.-dijo Rainbow. Si lo es.-dijo Apple Jack

NO, SI, NO, SI, NO, SI.-peleaban las ponys. CALLENSE!.-dije yo intentando de callarlas.

Apple Jack y Rainbow me miraron arrepentidas y las dos ponys me dijeron: perdón Jose, lo sentimos... Ahhhhh...no me gusta enojarme con las mejores ponys del mundo, pero tampoco me gusta que peleen. Quiero que tengan las mejores energías para este gran viaje, le parece?.- les dije intentando de animarlas. Las dos ponys se levantaron y se animaron

Vamos chicas partamos! Dijo Pinkie saltando.

Espera Pinkie.-dijo Twilight. Que fue lo que compraste Jose?. Mmmmm... Compre unos collares y unas cuerdas.- le dije a Twilight

Y no compraste maquillaje y/o telas?.- me dijo Rarity. Emmm no? Dije a Rarity un poco extrañada.

Bueno, nos vamos!.-agregue. ESPERA!.-grito Fluttershy.- estoy dándoles comida a estos lindos ratoncitos.- agrego.

Esperamos un rato a Fluttershy y nos fuimos. Salimos del supermercado y les puse a todas un collar que tenía amarado una cuerda. Que es esto?!- me dijo un poco enoja Rainbow. Son los collares y cuerdas que compre.- dije yo.

Y para qué sirve.- dijo Twilight elevándolo con su magia. Sirve para que ustedes actúen como si fueran perros-respondí

Hay que actuar como si fuéramos mi perro Winonna?-pregunto Apple Jack. Emmm si.- les dije

Caminamos y caminamos. Toda la gente miraba a las ponys como si fueran bichos raros. Yo escuchaba el murmuro de la gente hacia las ponys. Que perros más raros estos, no querida?-le dijo una señora a otra señora. Mira ese perro, tiene el pelo de color del arcoíris!.-dijo un niño a su madre.

Las que más llamaban la atención eran Pinkie, Apple Jack y Rainbow. Pinkie saltaba y ladraba muy fuerte.

Rainbow por su crin de arcoíris y Apple Jack porque intentaba de acorralar a la gente como lo hacía su perra Winonna. Apple Jack, no acorrales a las personas, estas no son vacas.-Dijo Rarity

Si sé que no son vacas, pero Jose dijo que teníamos que actuar como Winonna y Winonna siempre acorrala las cosas.-Dijo Apple Jack

Las ponys pensaron por un momento. Y en unos segundos todas empezaron a acorralar a la gente.

Las tironee un poco las cuerdas y las saque del grupo de gente que habían formado.

Salimos de la ciudad y estábamos cerca de la carretera. Chicas, ya pueden sacarse los collares.- les dije yo

Ufff... dijeron todas en un tono de alivio. Esta cosa ya me estaba sudando.- dijo Rainbow

Qué asco!.- dijo Rarity.

Tú también sudas Rarity.- dijo Apple Jack defendiendo a Rainbow.

Rarity se miró el collar y también estaba sudado. Sacó de mi mochila el mapa que había guardado y se empezó a secar el sudor con el.

Rarity!, este mapa no es para eso!.- le dije

Le quite el mapa y me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca de Viña del Mar, una ciudad muy linda donde mis abuelos tienen un departamento.

Muy bien Chicas solo faltan 6 horas para llegar, así que ANDANDO! .- dije yo muy feliz

Las Ponys se cayeron al suelo por el cansancio...

No puedo caminar más...dijo Twilight.

No siento mis cascos.- dijo Rarity.

Mire al cielo y era de noche. Mire a todas partes y vi una pequeña casa abandonada a unos 20 Km.

Vamos chicas, por ahí hay una casa, vamos, solo son unos metros más. Ninguna me respondió, estaban dormidas.

Pensé un poco y se me ocurrió algo. Con unas maderas y unos clavos que había por ahí construí una especie de caja. Busque y busque y por fin encontré unas piedras que parecían ruedas. Las clavé a la caja y tenía una clase de carrito. Subí a las ponys y con una cuerda até el carrito a mi Scutter y empecé a andar. Llegue a la casa abandona, exhausta por el trabajo que había hecho. Así que me acosté en el suelo, al lado de las ponys, saque la manta de mi mochila y me quede dormida profundamente.


End file.
